The North Wind
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: After being attacked by a vengeful Pitch just weeks before Christmas, Jack's staff breaks and he loses control of the North Wind. By the time he regains control, a child has died. And the Guardians' legs must be pretty sore from jumping to conclusions. Oh, and there is the small fact that Jack might be dying. (No pairings) ON INDEFINITE HIATUS BCUZ WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1: Black

Chapter 1: Black

 **Disclaimer: Dragon? Are you alive? Hello?**

 **Me: *pops out of nowhere* Sup?**

 **Disclaimer: AAAAAAH! What the hell?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Disclaimer: Where've you been? I've been worried sick!**

 **Me: Aww, you** _ **do**_ **care.**

 **Disclaimer: Jerk.**

 **Me: Bitch.**

 **Disclaimer: God dammit.**

 **Me: 8D**

 **Disclaimer: *facepalms***

 **Me: Okay, so now that I'm back, I have a couple announcements. If you thought I abandoned you guys, I didn't! Writer's block hit me hard at the beginning of the summer, but then, I started writing some stories on my Wattpad account! They're mainly Minecraft Diaries, so don't go if you don't like it. I'll be posting my Wattpad link in my profile within the hour, so be patient. Also, this will be my first Rise of the Guardians fic, hence why I changed my name due to my recent obsession. Now, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon owns nothing! She hardly even owns the plot, considering the fact that she based it on another fic she read!**

 **Me: *hisses and tackles***

* * *

Jack drifted lazily in the breeze of the East Wind. It carried him slowly over southern Colorado as he spread his snow. It was a couple weeks from Christmas, and he still had thousands of miles to blanket in snow if he wanted to give everyone a white holiday season. He almost felt sorry for the people by the equator who couldn't even get snow. Almost. He was tired, too. He'd hardly gotten any sleep due to how hard he'd been working. In the past year, his believer count had started growing. He loved being a Guardian.

Suddenly, the North Wind snatched him up from the East, tossing him up into the night air.

 _'Come on Jack, play with me!'_ it whispered.

"Sorry bud, not right now," he replied.

The North Wind dropped him. He yelped in surprise as he plummeted towards the forest. Luckily, the South Wind caught him before he struck the trees. It gently set him on the forest floor.

"What was that for?" he complained.

Out of nowhere, a tendril of black sand shot towards him, wrapping around his staff and yanking it from his hands before he could react.

"The Sandman isn't the only one who can use _whips_ , Jack."

Pitch drifted from the darkness of the tree line, holding the staff in his hands. The staff looked dead, the normal iced pattern gone.

"Give it back," Jack demanded.

"So _rude_ for a Guardian," the Boogeyman sneered.

"I _said,_ 'Give. It. _Back,_ " he pressed.

Pitch pretended to consider the order, then grinned.

"No," he returned, taking the staff in both hands.

Jack knew what was coming, but bracing himself didn't help. He stifled a scream as the sound of splintering wood filled the air and white hot pain blossomed in his chest. He could compare the pain to being burned. This was the second time this had happened, but this time was worse. Because this time he could feel his connections to the winds be severed. The wind around them blew stronger than ever, and Jack knew it was the North Wind's rage. Pitch sent a wave of nightmare sand at him, throwing him into a tree. His last thought before his vision went black was what would happen to the children.

* * *

Pitch smiled as he felt the wind kick up, picking up snow and causing it to swirl in its grasp. The blizzard would fuel him for weeks. The fear it would cause would be delicious, and the longer it raged, the better. He stuck the two ends of Jack's staff in the snowy dirt beneath him. He drifted over to the fallen winter spirit. Blood dripped down the side of his face from a head wound he had most likely received after hitting the tree. He looked weak, and Pitch could feel his pain, his suffering. He felt the nightmare sand inside him. He'd been working on this for the whole year. It was so _easy_ to destroy something from the inside.

Two days. Two days it would take, but it was worth it.

"Sleep well, Jack," he muttered slyly.

He twirled his fingers and neighing resounded through the area.

"Bad dreams," he began. "Are such a powerful thing."

A nightmare danced around Jack's head as the boy's face contorted with fear, whimpering softly.

His smile only grew wider.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Woowwwww.**

 **Me: What? You know how I treat my main characters.**

 **Disclaimer: No, it's not that. I'm just surprised you didn't do worse.**

 **Me: Oh don't you worry. The worst is yet to come.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh god.**

 **-SWGDC227**


	2. Chapter 2: My Fault

Chapter 2: My Fault

 **Disclaimer: Jack listen, you gotta run, she's gonna—**

 **Me: *le gasp* FROSTBIIIIIIIIIIIITE!**

 **Jack: Oh god. *flies***

 **Me: ARTEMIS, ASSIST ME!**

 ***a Pegasus flies down and she jumps on top***

 **Jack: OH, COME ON!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon owns nothing…dear lord…*loud crash* Ouch! That hurt.**

 **AND NOW, INTRODUCING…**

 **Reviewer shout-outs….yeah…woo?**

 **Guest: 8D Thanks!**

 **Randomness Girl: See? I told you I wasn't dead. And aren't ya happy I finally wrote something you can read and enjoy? ;D**

 **AyameKitsune: Okay *throws chapter in your face***

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **(P.S. The Winds have genders now cuz Idk.)**

* * *

Jack sat bolt upright with a gasp, panting heavily.

He felt numb. The West Wind blew sadly against his cheek and through his hair. He managed to get up, then stumbled over to his staff. It was very clearly afternoon now, the sun shining brightly overhead and casting its warm rays on Jack's face.

Suddenly, the North Wind was there, desperately trying to pick him up. But rather than being angry like she had, she was gentle, welcoming, and calm.

"Gi-give me a second," he stuttered, yanking the two ends of his staff from the ground, then forcing them together. He gritted his teeth and after a moment, a soft glow was emitted from the wood and the shepherd's crook mended. The second he'd finished, the North Wind scooped him up, cradling him lovingly in the air.

"What got into you?" Jack inquired of his friend.

 _'Pitch and his nightmares put crazy ideas into my head, and I believed them. I'm so sorry Jack,'_ she whispered remorsefully.

"It's alright…you're okay. It wasn't your fault," he replied.

Jack glanced up and saw the Northern Lights, a summons for the Guardians.

"Wind, to the North Pole!"

She was happy to oblige, gusting him quickly to the Pole. As he approached Santoff Clausen, he slowed down and flew through the open window of his room. He suddenly remembered his wound. Not wanting to be babied by Tooth, he reached up and wiped it off as best he could, pulling up his hoodie.

Unfortunately for him, the second he walked into the globe room, Bunny gave him a new one. The Pooka's fist made contact with Jack's face with a sickening _thump_ _._

"What the—"

"How _could_ you?" he shouted.

The young immortal's eyes grew wide as he reeled back in shock.

"Twelve. She was _twelve years old!_ " he continued yelling.

Jack felt the blood begin to leak from his nose, which had started burning with pain.

"What are you talking about?" he cried.

"The little girl that you _killed_ with your damned blizzard, ya bloody devil!" the angry guardian yelled.

Jack looked at North, Tooth, and Sandy in disbelief. The looks on their faces _shattered_ him. He stumbled back towards the skylight, tears welling in his eyes, then took to the air. The South Wind carried Jack, comfortingly blowing against his cheeks. He flew, with no idea where he was going, he flew.

He eventually ended up in the arctic, curled up at the bottom of the same chasm Pitch had cast him down the year before. There, he cried. He sobbed until his stomach ached, until he ran out of tears.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because when Jack next opened his eyes, the sun was gone and the moon loomed overhead. He pushed himself to his feet, almost falling over, which he would have if not for his staff. Spots danced in his vision.

The South Wind whispered his concerns gently in his ears, worried for his centuries-old friend. He knew something was off.

"I-I'm alright…just tired," he lied.

Pitch had done something to him…something strange. Something _bad._ He felt…

 _Warm._

Jack shook his head. He called upon the North Wind, who carried him to the states. Just because the others were pissed at him, didn't mean he wasn't going to do his job. So, he carefully spread snow over the northern United States as the winds passed him back and forth. But when he reached Colorado, he froze. Now he knew why the Guardians were so mad at him.

He could see the town, still half buried in snow. Emergency vehicles were stationed everywhere, and now he could see that the girl wasn't the only casualty.

"I did this…," he murmured.

The North Wind tried to deter him from thinking that way. After all, it had been her who had listened to Pitch Black in the first place. But Jack had already adopted the idea that this was all his fault. She cursed that stupid Bunny for blaming Jack. Then again, he was a bunny. He did a lot of jumping. This time though, he'd just jumped to conclusions instead.

Jack finished his rounds and drifted to Burgess. But rather than going to Jaime's as he'd intended, he crashed into the snow by his lake, rendered completely unconscious. The North Wind worriedly tried to wake him up, but her efforts went unrewarded. After what must have been ten minutes, she stopped trying and went for plan B.

She had to find the other Guardians.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Wow. You weren't lying.**

 **Me: *cackles, snuggling close to Jack who seems to have accepted his fate and given up.* You ain't seen** _ **nothin'**_ **yet GURLFRIEND.**

 **Disclaimer: But I'm a guy.**

 **Me: Whatever. *giggles manically and pets Jack's hair.***

 **Jack: *mouths* Help. Me. Please.**

 **-SWGDC227**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

 **I forgot to mention the fanfiction that inspired this story is called "The Pain of Blizzards."**

 **No Disclaimer this chap. He's on a date. *rolls eyes***

 **I own nothing.**

 **Reviewer Responses**

 **Guest (Cecil): Same! Must be a glitch with the website or something.**

 **GirlFish: I don't know, ask a death fic writer! I don't write those. That's like trying to take down Toothless. You just can't. Unless you're Hiccup. Then idk.**

 **Ugly-Duckling123: SAME THING. XD jk I know. I'm just lazy.**

 **Guest (sparklehannah): Thanks! As you'll see through my other stories, I do enjoy my cliffies.**

 **Guest (Phoebe): *shoves update in your face* SHUT UP AND TAKE MY WRITING. XD**

 **Guest (no name so idk): I just think it's how Bunny would react, since he's not much of a talker.**

 **MidnightPhantom84: Here ya go! :D**

 **RandomnessGirl: YOU AND YOUR DAMN SHIMEJIS!**

 **AyameKitsune: HERE! *throws chapter***

 **And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!*pets Jack, who she has tied up in a chair***

* * *

The Guardians felt _awful._

Sure, Jack had let his blizzard get out of control and he did have to answer for that. But he clearly hadn't intended to outright _kill_ the poor girl.

All of a sudden, a powerful surge of wind blasted the globe room windows wide open, whistling and howling in their ears. Surprisingly for the Guardians, Jack didn't immediately follow like he normally did. The wind nearly bowled Tooth over, knocking several of her tiny fairies off balance in the air.

"Vhat is going on?!" North exclaimed.

He felt Sandy tug at his coat and looked up.

As the moon's bright rays shown overhead, the wind began to settle under its stare.

"Manny! Vhat is news?" he inquired.

The moon's light bounced off a nearby reflective surface and formed Jack's shimmering image.

"Frostbite?" Bunny muttered in confusion.

An animated image of Pitch appeared and struck Jack with a stroke of nightmare sand before both disappeared. The the _really_ weird thing happened.

The world around them transformed and warped. In seconds they were a day in the past, reliving what Jack already had. They watched with horror as Jack's staff was snapped in half and the winter spirit was knocked back by nightmare sand. The truly terrifying part was the Wind's uncontrollable rage.

Tooth gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. "What have we done?"

Bunny shielded his eyes as the North Wind forcefully blew his ears flat against his head.

"Bloody hell!" he cried.

The scene wavered and showed a still image:

Jack, lying on his side in the snow facing away from them.

Not good.

"To the sleigh!" North ordered.

* * *

As they landed, Bunny leaped from the sleigh, ears twitching and nose searching the air for his friend's-no, his _brother's_ familiar scent.

"Jack?!" Tooth called out.

"Frostbite!" Bunny tried.

It paid off. His sensitive ears picked up on the softest moan he'd ever heard. He bounded toward the sound, toward Jack's lake.

The second he entered the clearing, he saw Jack's staff lying abandoned in the center of the frozen lake, frosty pattern slowly vanishing. It looked corrupted. The wood looked dead. It was scary.

Then he spotted him. Facing away from him, one arm draped over his side, the other sprawled out in the snow.

"North! He's ovah' here!" he yelled.

North spun towards Bunny and spotted what the Pooka had seen. He paled.

"Shostakovich," he murmured, rushing over to the fallen winter spirit and scooping him up in his arms.

Jack was scrawny sure, and he wasn't tall by any means, but he wasn't exactly small. But compared to North, he seemed so _tiny_ and _fragile._ Like he would break if they dropped him. He rested a hand on the younger spirit's forehead.

"He is running fever. Is warmer than normal _human_ child," he stressed worriedly, biting his lower lip in concern.

Tooth had begun zooming around in a panic.

Bunny's ears picked up a familiar voice.

"I _know_ I saw the sleigh land somewhere over here, Soph."

It was Jaime. He'd know the boy's hyper tone anywhere.

He hopped toward the sound.

"Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop!" the four-year-old girl whooped.

Jaime stared in surprise.

"What're you doing here? Is Jack with you?" he inquired.

"Listen mate, ya don' need ta be here, Jack will be fine," he promised.

"What do you mean _will be_? What's wrong with him?" the child asked frantically.

Bunny flinched. "Shouldn'ta said that."

Jaime pushed past him and ran into the clearing. Bunny scooped up Sophie before she could follow.

"Woah there ya little ankle-bita," he teased.

She squealed happily.

Jaime gasped when he saw Jack. His friend was a mess. His cheeks were rosy and the rest of his skin ghostly pale. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was drenched in sweat. He almost looked dead. Then there was the tips of his hair. They were turning black. He dropped to his knees, skidding slightly on the ice.

"What happened?" the twelve-year-old inquired, reaching out and grabbing Jack's pale hand. It was warm and sweaty, like he'd been out running or writing for hours. It was how his hands would feel on hot summer school days at Burgess Middle.

"Pitch happened, tha shadow-sneakin' ratbag," Bunny growled.

Jaime turned back to his fallen friend. "Jack?" he murmured.

Jack's eyelids fluttered and he made a small noise.

"C'mon, wake up. I'm here," Jaime promised, gripping his hand tighter.

The teenage immortal's eyes opened halfway and he groaned, lifting his arm over his eyes to block out the bright moonlight.

He wanted to crawl into a hole and _die_ he felt so awful. His head was throbbing, his insides felt like they were on fire but his skin felt like it'd been dipped in his lake, and his stomach was churning.

On top of everything, he was in pain. Every movement made him feel like he was being stabbed over and over.

"J-Jaime," he mumbled.

Jaime smiled. He grew serious and placed his other hand on Jack's stomach, feeling for any tenderness that signaled internal bleeding. His mother was a nurse, so he knew a thing or two.

The reaction was immediate.

Jack screamed in agony, back arching slightly before falling back into North's arms. He weakly tried to smack Jaime's hand away.

"Easy Sweet Tooth. He's just trying to help," Tooth soothed, rubbing small circles on his forehead with her thumb as she held his head steady.

The young guardian whimpered, letting his arm fall back to his side. He was so _pale_. This wasn't unusual for the ever-frozen spirit, but this was different. This was worse.

This was dangerous.

This was _bad_.

 _Because Jack was_ _ **dying.**_

* * *

 **Me: *sighs happily* It's been so long since I've almost killed a main character. *giggles maniacally***

 **Disclaimer: *walks in* Hey, I'm back from my- *sees me and Jack* *backs out slowly as I cackle***

 **-SWGDC227**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

 **Well it is. Just not a plot update.**

 **ლ** **(** ಠ **益** ಠ **ლ** **)**

 **I know I know. Don't you give me that face. I haven't been posting here lately because I've been really busy. SO sorry if you love this story, and I know a lot of you do, but for now it's on Hiatus until Writer's Block decides to piss off and Pokemon Sun and Moon decides to stop being so fun. That and my Environmental Management Essay is done. Expect at least a 1,000 word chapter sometime around Christmas. Not only am I really busy, but I can't seem to find the notebook I wrote the next chapter in.**

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ ︵ ╯(°□° ╯)

 **OKAY GUYS GEEZE NOT MY TABLE! I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! Now put that back right.**

┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

 **Thank you. Now then. Your patience is greatly appreciated (though your abuse of my furniture is not.)**

 **Disclaimer: I can do the thingy too look! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ**

 **Me: Disclaimer I'm trying to talk to the people can you stop goofing—is that a Koala bear? MOAR.**

 **Disclaimer:** **人◕** **‿‿** **◕人** **ᶘ** **ᵒᴥᵒᶅ**

 **Me: *spazzes from cuteness***

 **Thanks once again for your patience! See you in the actual update!**


	5. STILL NOT AN UPDATE ----

**Hey all! Still not a plot update, just wanted to let you know I found the notebook, but right now I have a one track mind for Young Justice. I have a huge problem with Writer's Block right now, so until further notice, this story is on indefinite hiatus. I am SO sorry for those of you who were waiting for an update. I'll try to have something before New Year's, but no promises. I know I promised something before, but I've just been really busy with High School. It's midterm week and I just got done with a really stressful concert. Then I have to go Christmas shopping and try to keep up with my YouTube and Twitch channels. Thank you all for being so understanding.**

 **Love and Merry Chrimus,**

 **-SWGDC227**


End file.
